Playing for Keeps
by tharah
Summary: Lina and Xelloss sit down for an interesting game of...wait, this game requires two to play! Someone's partner is in deep trouble... Valentine's Fic, follow-up to Games We Play and Raising the Stakes. L/X bias.


This is a follow-up to **_Games We Play_ **and **_Raising the Stakes_**._ (If you haven't read them, you might want to do so first.)_ I wasn't sure if I could make another _(or if I should...)_ but here it is! Many thanks to Toki for all the help _(and prodding)_, and everyone that supported the previous sets. _(You guys are amazing...thank you!)_ I'm also writing this as a challenge to myself...some things might not work, but I want to do this, so hopefully people will enjoy the ride!

The game this time around is actually based on a combination of things. (Which I'll mention in the next chapter...don't want to spoil the surprise!) Oh, and a last fun fact: My favorite number is 13...and this happens to be my 13th story, and posted on the 13th. *laughs*

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own a thing! Just another hopeless writer who can't keep the ideas away._

* * *

_Playing for Keeps - Part 1_

"Are you sure?" Lina asked a second time, already knowing the answer she'd receive.

The jolly woman's face clouded over a moment, and she turned just enough to give the old man in the kitchen doorway - her grandfather, if Lina had to guess - a questioning look. When he shook his head ever-so-slightly in response, her cheerful demeanor dimmed further.

"I'm sorry miss…but there hasn't been anyone around here like that. If an exotic stranger like that was in town - even staying at a different inn - my grandfather would have heard of it."

"Thanks anyway." Letting out a resigned sigh, Lina turned to go.

"You could try that Inverse place down the road!" The innkeeper added suddenly, catching Lina's attention before she could leave. "From your description, it almost sounds like he could be related to Luna."

"And if he isn't, she might know anyway. Luna has a sharp eye for strangers…and if anyone's so much as whispered his name while deep in their cups, she'll have heard about it." The cook added, lowering his voice as if afraid Luna would hear _him_.

With a last wave over her shoulder, Lina continued out, carefully hiding a shudder of fear. "I might give that a try, thanks."

..

"_I forbid it!"_

"_And just how do you plan on enforcing that order, sis?" Lina challenged, keeping her temper by the narrowest of margins. "You don't have that kind of hold over me anymore…I'm older, stronger…" Realizing that her argument was losing cohesion, she rallied._

"_Or do you plan to crush me if I won't bend to your will? You certainly have the power to do so."_

_Luna was too experienced to rise to her bait. Instead of letting herself be drawn into a different argument, she tried a different approach. "And if I destroy him?"_

"_I'd fight you first." Lina answered, her surety enough to startle her older sister._

"_Will you now?" Gradually Luna broke into a knowing smile. "You honestly care about…him that much, do you?" _

_Swallowing nervously, Lina tried not to flinch when Luna's smile took on a darker edge. "Yes, I do."_

"_Then you won't mind if I decide to see for myself, will you?"_

_.._

_Ah…if only I'd really been brave enough to face Luna in person like that. Still, we said much the same in our letters. I can't speak for her, but I know Luna's anger came through clear enough in writing._

The street was surprisingly empty given how early in the evening it was; it was only when the aroma of grilled meat and fresh bread wafted past that Lina realized where everyone was.

_Dinnertime already? Have I really spent the entire day combing this town for some sign of Xelloss?_

Resisting the pull of a nearby food cart, Lina hurried her stride. A distracting snack was all well and good, but she'd already paid for a real meal at the inn she was staying at. Hell, she'd even used her family name to upgrade that meal…and she wasn't about to pass up double the food for half the price. Even her search took a backseat to a good bargain and an even better meal.

"How did a relaxing holiday trip turn into something so aggravating overnight?" She muttered, turning down a side street with an ease born of familiarity. The little-used path was a favorite shortcut from her childhood; back then she'd use to it escape from Luna all the quicker…now it'd see her indoors all the faster. Early or not, this time of year the cold still had some bite, and as soon as the sun set, that cold would attack any stragglers with a vengeance.

As if echoing her thoughts, Lina turned another corner, entering a wider side street bathed in shadows. What little warmth she'd gained from the sun was quickly leeched away by the shade, the day's light breeze taking on a colder edge that made her all the more eager to get indoors.

_Who am I kidding? This little meeting was never going to be relaxing. Truth be told, I'd consider myself damn lucky if Luna and Xelloss manage to keep from killing each other once they 'meet'._

She'd always known this day was coming; even Lina Inverse could only hope to break the rules so much before someone called her on it. The Knight of Ceifeed couldn't have a Mazoku - especially a general, or in this case a general-priest - tied to her immediate family. That a…_hero _like Lina might even love said Mazoku, and - impossible as it was - he might return said love…

_I always expected her to take a stand against our relationship, but she never said a word. Either she honestly expected things to fall apart - like I did, those first few years - or she was waiting for me to say something. _

Both were entirely possible. In the case of the latter, if she wasn't willing to tell her own sister - and face whatever trouble it brought - about Xelloss, could she really hope to stand against the kind of enemies their relationship was destined to create?

Sighing softly, Lina shook her head. "And I thought telling my friends was the hard part…"

Almost a year later, and they still tried talking her out of it now and then. But those initial arguments had turned into calm lectures, then into resigned debates. Now they were politely prodded her, knowing it was a long-shot, but still hoping she might change her mind.

_Which brings me back to why I'm home again in the first place. If I wanted to keep those suggestions polite, I had no choice but to fight the bigger battle. There was no way in hell I was going to ruin the rehearsal…or let Xelloss ruin it. But nothing short of breaking the truth to Luna would've convinced him I was serious about missing it._

Soft light welcomed Lina from half a block away, the large lanterns beckoning weary travelers with the promise of warm food and soft beds just beyond the closed doors. With a fresh spring in her step, Lina eyed the faded sign with a light smile. The 'Spoon and Shield' might have been a terrible play on food and board, but the inn made up for it the moment you got inside.

Letting the main doors close softly behind her, Lina took a deep breath before doing anything else. Rich scents drifted through the air, the homey smells as welcoming as rich woods and bright paint decorating the walls. Everything about the place screamed 'home'…including the bright smiles on the face of every soul that worked there. These were people that loved their job and treasured their time spent working…and they had just as much pride in their work as any fifth-generation blacksmith or master enchanter.

"Ah! Welcome back Miss Inverse!"

Lina matched the woman's warm smile, her lingering chill washed away by the honest greeting. "Just Lina, please Dara. I'm still a bit young for anything so formal!" She teased, grinning when the girl reddened in embarrassment.

"I told you Lina was different than her sis, dear." A male voice added cheerfully.

Jumping a bit in statement, Dara made a face at her husband, who only laughed in response. "As if you never make a mistake, Van!"

Drawing himself up with great dignity, the image was ruined when a strong hand grabbed the man's collar, yanking him back into the kitchen. "There you are! C'mon boy, there are tables waiting! How you ever expect to run this inn after me when you can't even deliver food is beyond me!"

Both women watched the kitchen door swing back and forth, each swing punctuated by distant lecturing. When the sounds had finally died out, Lina coughed politely.

"Is my usual table ready?"

"Ready and waiting, Mis…ah, Lina!"

With a last smile, Lina made a smooth exit. "Don't worry, I know the way."

.

"Ah…that was delicious!" Lina exclaimed with a contented sigh.

"Mi- um, Lina?" Dara called softly, her form hidden by the solid oak counter. The muffled sound of shuffling papers followed, piquing Lina's curiosity. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, she waited for the girl to continue.

A soft exclamation signaled Dara's success, and a moment later she stood up, her hand clutching a brown rectangle. "This arrived for you earlier today. Dinner was so busy, I'm afraid we forgot to mention it before."

As Dara made her way around the counter, Lina took a longer look at what she was holding. The bundle was thicker than any single letter should be, but too slim to really be anything else. Once it was safely in her hands, the light weight only confirmed her suspicions.

Making her way up the stairs, Lina let out a long sigh. _Please…don't let this be another batch of invitations Sylphiel wants my thoughts on! This is _her _day, after all…why should my opinion matter?_

Her mind on other things, Lina drifted down the hallway, her eyes glancing at the passing doorways just long enough to see if any were the one she needed. As with most inns, the place couldn't afford to have a lot of rooms; but where other places were happy to cram people in a series of tiny boxes - if not outright charging them for a simple rug on the common room floor - the Spoon and Shield favored quality over quantity. _Last I heard, Luna's place did the same. But if mages tend to stay there, merchants seem to gather here. Well, merchants and the a certain beautiful sorceress._

Stopping at the end of the hall, Lina took a long look at a pair of dark brown doors, one per side, differentiated only by the carvings each bore. While the left door looked exactly like the others, the right bore a clean carving of entwined ivy - bronzed, if she had to guess - serving as both decoration and proof it was her room. _Fancy. _She thought, running her fingers over the work.

Pulling out her key, Lina absently entered her room, her mind still debating Sylphiel's motives. _She can't still be thinking I love Gourry, can she? That she stole him away? No, even Sylphiel isn't that nice…or blind._

"Maybe this is just something the maid of honor is supposed to do? Help out the bride and all that?" Tossing the bundle on the room's single bed, she decided to deal with it later. "What other duties am I neglecting by not going to the rehearsal?"

Ten minutes later she was lounging in a steaming bath room - another discounted perk a bit of name-dropping had earned her - wondering how the others were doing while she was away.

"Who ever thought I'd be a maid of honor…and at Sylphiel's wedding to Gourry! Just where did the time go?"

_Then again, in a way it's the wedding's fault I'm here in the first place. If it hadn't been for that damned rehearsal…_

_.._

"Say that again?" Lina asked, surprise warring with disbelief on her face.

"Would you be the maid of honor for my wedding this summer?" Sylphiel repeated, a bright smile on her face.

"Ooh…does this mean I can be the priest?" A familiar voice interrupted, just as an equally-familiar weight settled on her shoulders.

Wrapping his arms loosely around her neck, Xelloss draped himself over Lina's shoulders. Without looking, Lina knew he had an innocent smile on his face…all the while immensely enjoying the problem he'd just created for the priestess.

_If she says yes, he'll pull something on her big day. All it would take is a single missed word, or adding something in. And while he may be a priest, I doubt _his _word will really bind them together in anyone else's eyes…let alone Ceifeed's. But if she says no, she risks alienating me at best, or…well, best not to think about it._

Deciding to spare Sylphiel the trouble, Lina answered for her. "No."

When the priestess's eyes widened, and tears threatened, Lina waved her hands and frantically shook her head. "Ack, that's not what I meant! I'd be honored to be your maid of…well, honor, Sylphiel! That no was for Xelloss." Thinking fast, she found a plausible explanation that would hopefully keep Xelloss for causing more trouble. "Being a priestess and all, I'm sure you've had a lot of your old teachers hoping you'd let them conduct the service."

"Quick-thinking as always, Lina." Xelloss purred in her ear, the whisper for her hearing alone. Then, in his normal voice. "Ah, but what about the rehearsal? Every wedding needs a practice run!"

_Of course you would think of that, you sneaky bastard…if only to get me back for beating your earlier gambit._

"Just when is the rehearsal?" Lina asked, more to buy herself time than for the actual information.

It was Amelia that answered, hearts in her eyes, as she joined them. "The perfect day of romance…" With a wistful sigh, it was obvious the girl was hoping her own love might be influenced by _the _day for lovers. "We'll even be practicing in Seyruun, though only the actual wedding will be held in the Temple of Ceifeed."

Lina could feel Xelloss shudder at the idea of so much white magic - and sugary goodness and light - for the big day. If he'd actually entertained any thoughts of mischief for the wedding, that might just keep him on his best behavior instead.

"Anyway, the whole city gears up for a great festival that lasts the entire week. With so many celebrations, many of the best merchants in the kingdom will be selling their finest wares…perfect for a bride-to-be!" Pausing a moment, Amelia tilted her head a bit, as if just realizing something. "Of course, spring dresses might be a bit much for summer…but we can have the court tailor handle any alterations!"

_Maybe Sylphiel should've switched our roles. Amelia's certainly doing enough work and planning for ten maid-of-honors…and over a hundred bridesmaids._ Lina thought to herself, tuning out the ensuing babble of preparations.

"So…does that mean I can play priest for the rehearsal?"

Xelloss' question caught them all off-guard, but Lina managed to get her reply out before Sylphiel. "We'll be gone that week!"

"What?" Moving out from behind her, Xelloss turned her sharply about, until he could search her face for any sign of deception. Distantly she heard the other two echo his response, but this was a battle between the him and her…whether they knew it or not.

"Well, I kind of promised Luna a while ago that I - er, _we _- would head back home and visit. I never formally introduced you…and well…"

His eyes opened to mere slits, their gaze cold enough that she shivered. "I see."

..

The gentle sound of lapping water brought her back to herself; the bath just as warm as when she'd entered, but somehow far less comforting.

_I traded one trouble for another. Heh, story of my life._

Forcing her sleepy muscles to move, Lina traded the warm water for a clean towel. More than once she caught herself pausing, ears straining to catch the slightest sound, eyes searching for even a hint of purple. Xelloss prided himself on showing up at the worst - or for him, the best - times…and fresh from the bath would be a perfect opportunity to surprise her.

When nothing materialized, even as she made her way back to her room, Lina couldn't shake a stab of disappointment. That was a surprise in itself; just when did the violently-shy heroine make way for the cool, calm _(and yes, though she still didn't look it, adult) _woman that, even now, could think of her lover without blushing?

_And even dares to face the living terror that is her sister…though whether I'll survive or not is still up for debate._

Cream plaster and tan, wood-paneled walls served in lieu of a real welcome, the light colors managing to make her room seem much bigger than it was. An oval mirror hanging on the wall silently reflected her as she passed, the bowl of water sitting on the table beneath it barely rippling at her gentle steps. Ruthlessly she ran a brush through her drying hair, letting the repetitive task wear her anger away…and leave her free to think on bigger problems than some distant rehearsal.

_Problems like where the hell Xelloss is…and what Luna will do when he doesn't show up tomorrow!_

"Arg…I hate all this waiting around, never knowing when the other shoe will drop! Just give me a problem up-front, so I can focus on solving it!" Lina exclaimed, abandoning her brush on the table.

_So, just what _are _you going to do about this, Lina? Do you wait around and hope the solution comes to you, or do you go out looking for it? _She lectured herself while getting dressed.

But a single glance out the window killed her plans before they could start. As lively as a city could be at night, the sort of people she'd find weren't really the type that could help her. Lively as he could be, Xelloss wasn't the type to hang around tavern regulars…and he knew damned well what she'd do to him if he so much as _looked _at another woman.

"Okay, a slight change of plans then. Rest now, hunt up a solution tomorrow!" She said, turning away from the wash of lantern-light and cloudy night sky in the window.

Decision made, she flopped on the bed with an exaggerated sigh. It _had _been a long day, after all. A few hours sleep wouldn't really make a difference one way or the other. _Either I find him, or…_

Shifting her weight a bit, Lina grumbled at the increasingly annoying point digging into her arm. With a soft curse, she snatched up the mostly-forgotten mail, tearing open the wrapping with more annoyance than care. Fully expecting another batch of fancy calligraphy and elegant border-trimmings for her to sort through, it came as a big surprise when she unwrapped two simple letters instead.

"These…aren't from Sylphiel."

She wasted no time in opening the first letter; more a note really, the plain paper folded neatly in thirds to keep it closed. Feeling suddenly hesitant, Lina gingerly opened the thing, not really sure what she was expecting to find.

.

_~ Lina,_

_I can't decide if this was an honest mistake by someone, or if this was some poor show of humor on your (and by extension, his) part. Either way, the enclosed letter arrived at my home this morning. _

_Although I agreed to listen to your reasoning behind this…_relationship _of yours, and promised to reserve my final judgment until then, there is a good reason you two are staying _there_, rather than _here_. As much as you like tempting fate, Lina, I'll assume your wrongly-delivered love letter was just that; a badly-timed mistake, and one I shouldn't hold against you. (No, I didn't open the thing. Unlike _someone _I could name, I believe in other people's privacy…)_

_In any case, I wanted to let you know that dinner will have to be postponed a day. With every lovesick maiden begging for the day off, it will be far easier to get together once things have settled down. Feel free to enjoy the holiday…just remember that I still expect you both to arrive promptly when the time comes. I promise to be civil…anything beyond that will be up to you, him, and your powers of persuasion._

_This is your sole opportunity to truly convince me of this, Lina…don't blow it._

_~ Luna_

_._

"Well, trust Luna to surprise. Of all the things I was bracing for, belated dinner plans and strange mail weren't among them."

_But really, a love letter from Xelloss? And delivered to Luna of all people? Even if he'd been inclined to write such a thing in the first place - which I doubt, seeing as he prefers a more…_personal _touch - he isn't the type to make such an obvious mistake. _

As Lina closed the note and set it aside, she couldn't keep a few doubts from creeping into her thoughts. _But this could be part of something bigger. Instead of a love letter, this might be an actual invitation for Luna…some way for him to prove her wrong. If Xelloss really wants something, he will go to almost any length to get it. The idea of proving himself…why not start by turning the tables, forcing Luna to dance to _his _tune? _

Even as she wondered, Lina dismissed the idea. The whole point was that Xelloss didn't _need _to prove himself. For him, this entire meeting was nothing but a personal favor to her. Family approval only mattered in the sense that it mattered to _her_.

Picking up the next letter, she couldn't keep from smiling slightly. _If Luna did object, he'd be only too happy to run off with me anyway, daring her to do something about it._

Any further thoughts on the matter fell away when Lina finally looked at the letter in question. The envelope was a purple so deep it was almost black, the color shifting a bit in the dim light of the room's single lamp. _No wonder Luna thought this was a love-letter from Xelloss. _Lina thought, carefully opening the envelope.

Inside was a single piece of thick paper, dyed the same shade as the envelope. In the middle of the paper, words the color of rust simply hung in their black sky, the looping style as beautiful as the words were chilling.

.

_You and yours have spoken much on worth and danger…but never did you stop to consider just who should bear which label. Easy to talk of mortals and monsters, corruption and motive, when such concepts are nothing but words. Rather than the mage binding herself to the Mazoku, think of the priest that may lose all that he is, binding himself with your golden chains._

_So it is that _your _worth will be judged…and by more than mere words, spoken in a moment and just as quickly forgotten. Prove you belong with your lover; that you have the strength to walk beside, the will to stand against all in your way._

_You will be watched…your worth weighed. Survival can prove much, but true victory should come easily for the great Lina Inverse. Or are some treasures beyond even _your _grasp?_

_._

That the card - _no, threat _- was a sick parody of the invitation he'd given her three years ago didn't escape her. Someone had been planning this a while…and that someone had enough power to not only capture Xelloss, but - and this was the telling part - to _keep _him. Of the small group capable of such a thing, only one name sprang immediately to mind…and that meant that yet again she'd traded one trouble for another.

When looked at another way though, someone else just _gained _one hell of a problem.

"Picking a fight with the great Lina Inverse?" Lina growled, tightening her grip on the letter until the paper started crumpling under her fingers.

_Romance or violence…either way, this will be an interesting Valentine's Day…_


End file.
